Gallery
by Suavesky
Summary: God broke the mold When he made this one I know She's breathtaking but so much more, She walks in the room, your lungs close, Making you never want to breathe again.


GALLERY

_' Hook'_

' Thoughts'

" Speech"

* * *

The village was in a festive mood today. The last Uchiha was set to marry his gennin teammate. Preperations were being made so that everyone in the village could watch. Everyone was happy this day except one person. Uzumaki Naruto walked with a solemn face that day. His childhood crus- no, one true love was going to be tricked into marrying a man not worthy of her.

" Why won't she listen to me? I know him more that anyone else. He's just using her." He told himself. And truth be told Sakura was one of many girls who Sasuke 'loved'. The blonde snorted and shook his head. Their was one in every village in fire country and even some others outside the borders!

He stopped against a wall to collected his thoughts.

' How can I tell her?'

For awhile the shinobi shook his head trying to think of away to get it thru to her. Then he was struck by inspiration.

' This is my only chance.' He told himself before running of in the direction of the alter.

* * *

" Excuse me ladies and gentle men." The crowd looked up to see Naruto standing on the stage for music. Many sneered at him or said distaisful things but he wouldn't let that stop him.

" What do you want?" A random voice came from the crowd. Naruto smiled sadly.

" I'm just here to sing a song that's all." He said solemly before turning and making several kage bushin to handle the background singing.

' Here I go.' Thought the blonde before staring the music.

* * *

Gallery

by Mario Vazquez

God broke the mold When he made this one I know,  
She's breathtaking but so much more,  
She walks in the room, your lungs close,  
Making you never want to breathe again.  
Her boyfriend has got so much dough,  
So much ice his neck and wrist froze,  
Is he faithful to her? Hell no!  
But she chose to be with him, shorty

Tell me is the money worth your soul?  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you?  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime

Because

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be,  
In his gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery.  
_  
She's so confused  
She knows she deserves more  
Someone who will love and adore  
But his money's hard to ignore  
She really doesn't know what to do  
Girl it's just a matter of time  
Before he finds another more fine  
After he's done dulling your shine  
You're out the door and he's through with you

Tell me is the money worth your soul?  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you?  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
_  
You're a masterpiece  
I know that he  
Can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like i do  
Beautiful not just for show  
Time that someone let you know

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art_

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
In his gallery

* * *

The music ended and the Kage bushin turned to smoke as he walked off stage. However one thing he didn't excpect followed him out the town square.

Aplause. Yes the village as a whole appluaded his preformence. Who knew the demon had such a beautiful talent? The song touched the hearts of everyone. But it touched the heart of one girl even more.

' Was that last song a message Naruto? Are you trying to tell me something?" Haruno Sakura thought to herself as she walked out the square and to the house of her blonde friend...

Only to find when she arrived that he had left the village for good.


End file.
